Might and Magic III skills
The secondary skills in Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra can improve the player characters, giving them new bonuses or abilities. All characters can learn all skills. In the Halls of Insanity, there's a statue that can give a character all skills mentioned below for 100 000 gold. The following secondary skills are available: * : Increases the character's chance to hit in combat. The increase is directly related to the character's level. Knights start out with the skill, and it can be learned in Wildabar for 500 gold. * : Druids get +2 spell points per level, rangers get +1. No effect for other classes. Can be learned at a stone head east of Fountain Head for 5000 gold. * : Gives the character +1 hit point per level. Can be learned in Wildabar for 200 gold. * : Enables the auto-mapping feature. Sorcerers start out with the skill, and it can be learned in Fountain Head for 25 gold. * : Allows the character to enter Castle Whiteshield, Castle Bloodreign, or Castle Dragontooth. The entire party must have the skill to enter. Paladins start out with the skill, and it can be learned in the Ancient Temple of Moo for free. * : Causes the bat at the top of the screen to animate when there are monsters nearby. Dwarves start out with the skill, and it can be learned in Fountain Head Cavern for 500 gold. * : Required for the compass feature to work. Druids start out with the skill, and it can be learned in Fountain Head Cavern for 100 gold. * : Allows the character to read other languages. Can be learned in Arachnoid Cavern for 50 gems. * : Allows the character to receive full value instead of half when selling items. The character with the skill must be talking to the buyer. Can be learned in the forest near Fountain Head for 5000 gold (requires Pathfinding). * : At least two characters with this skill are needed to move through mountains on foot. Can be learned in Baywatch for 5000 gold. * : Prevents the party from becoming lost when running away from battle. Can be learned in Wildabar for 3000 gold. * : At least two characters with this skill are needed to move through dense forests on foot. Rangers start out with the skill, and it can be learned in Baywatch for 2500 gold. * : Clerics get +2 spell points per level, paladins get +1. No effect for other classes. Can be learned in Arachnoid Cavern for 500 gems. * : Sorcerers get +2 spell points per level, archers get +1. No effect for other classes. Can be learned in Arachnoid Cavern for 500 gems. * : Causes the gargoyle on the right of the adventuring screen to wave its arm when the party is approaching a secret door. Gnomes start out with the skill, and it can be learned in Fountain Head Cavern for 250 gold. * : The whole party must possess this skill to move around in shallow water without magic. Humans start out with the skill, and it can be learned in Fountain Head Cavern for 200 gold. * : Required to pick locks. Base rating is 30 for robbers, 15 for ninjas, and 0 for everyone else. This is modified by race, and every character gains +2 thievery per level. Can only be learned at the Halls of Insanity. * : No known effect. Can only be learned at the Halls of Insanity. Category:Might and Magic III Category:Skills